Slayers Go Fish? Revenge of the Noonsas
by LinaLoN
Summary: Lina catches a cold and the others get in trouble with Fish People. Funny and lots of action! Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadiss, Xelloss and someone with a loud presence. Please R
1. Clash of the Noonsas

"Hi, Lina Inverse here. So I catch an awful cold where I sneeze fire and so Xellos suggests a remedy to the others of a fish broth. However, the only place where there's fish nearby is a lake miles away. The others don't know that the lake is actually full of Fish People (fish with human arms and legs ) and fishing there is considered a felony. So the others find themselves caught up in a Fishy Situation where for a punishment, they are to be sacrifices to a Demon that threatens the Fish People. Can I make it to the others in time? What is Really going on with the Fish People? Where is that loud, annoying and oh too familiar laugh coming from? Read "Slayers Go Fish" and find out. Who knows what'll happen."  
  
Slayers Go Fish; Clash of the Fish People  
  
The slayers are staying at an inn. Gourry was happily eating breakfast at a table downstairs when Zel and Amelia joined him.  
  
"Say, where's Miss Lina?" Amelia noticed.  
  
Gourry stopped eating, looked up and for the first time that day realized that Lina wasn't there.  
"You know, I thought it was too quiet and easy for me to eat this morning...." He said.  
"How long have you been here eating like this?" Zelgadiss asked.  
"For about an hour," replied Gourry, returning to eating his food.  
"You've been down here for AN HOUR and you only noticed Miss Lina isn't here because we said something?!"  
"This isn't like Lina, usually she's the first one here. If not the sounds and smells of food would surely lead her here, then she'd do her usual routine..." commented Zel, pointing to an image cloud where Lina is fighting with Gourry over food as Zel and Amelia join them.  
"Mister, a cup of coffee over here! God knows Zel can't get through one day without his coffee!" she'd rudely tease.  
  
Back with the matter at hand; Zel and Amelia look sternly at Gourry.  
  
"Go and see what's keeping her," they demanded.  
"What, why me?" Gourry asked.  
"You have been eating for an hour and we just sat down to eat. We'll be leaving soon and so you should go and see what's going on with Lina," explained Zel, sipping his coffee.  
  
Gourry shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat. He stood up and walked up the stairs to the room. He tried to remember what room Lina was in, when he finally remembered he knocked on the door.  
  
"Lina, hey Lina! Wake up, come on! If you don't hurry I'll eat all of your breakfast too or we'll leave before you have a chance to eat!" Gourry shouted through the door.  
"Go away, I'm not hungry!" snapped Lina's strange voice from her room.  
"What, not hungry!!!!" panicked Gourry's mind.  
  
Never, never, ever had Lina turned down food before and he panicked on what would make her say that. So he threw open the door and ran inside. Lina was still in bed with redness in her face.  
  
"I said; go away," mumbled Lina, not opening her eyes.  
"Why? Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm fine it's just that I have a.... a... a....choo!" replied Lina and she sneezed.  
  
When she sneezed, she sprung sitting up in bed, turned to where Gourry was and a stream of fire shot out of her mouth and scorched Gourry.  
  
".... A cold," she finished, with a stuffy voice.  
"A cold?! You call THAT a cold?! I'd hate to see your version of Heat Flashes," commented Gourry in surprise.  
  
In a minute, Zel and Amelia walked in.  
  
"What happened? We heard a horrible racket going on in here," asked Amelia.  
  
That's when Lina sneezed another fire sneeze, this time right on Amelia. Amelia stood toasted and dazed.  
  
"I have a cold," repeated Lina.  
"I've never heard of a cold that shoots out fire when you sneeze!" said Gourry.  
"It might not be just a simple cold. It could be Flaming Pneumonia," mused Zel aloud.  
"Flaming Pneumonia? What's that?" asked Gourry and Amelia in unison.  
"It only occurs with high-powered sorcerers. It's when a sorcerer's power conflicts with the limits of the person's body..." began Zel.  
  
Then he looked and saw a blank look on both of their faces.  
  
"In other words; when a sorcerer's magic powers become stronger that the normal limit that the body can handle, the two fight each other to see if the body's limit can increases to match up with magic power. When the two fight, they cause magic power to combust and that's why flames are emitted," corrected Zel.  
"I still don't get it but as long as it's nothing too serious. Is there anything we can do about the sneezing?" asked Gourry.  
"Just let her sleep. There's nothing that can be done about that but the more she sleeps, the better. We'll just go downstairs and finish breakfast," replied Zel.  
Okay, Mr. Zelgadiss. Miss Lina, don't worry; we'll stay here at the inn until you get better. You can sleep all that you need to," encouraged Amelia.  
"Thanks," mumbled Lina's voice.  
  
So the group left Lina's room, walked down the stairs and sat back down at their table... then sighed heavily.  
  
"This is going to be such a boring day!" groaned Amelia.  
"Yeah, we were supposed to do a lot of action-stuff things today," added Gourry.  
"Today will certainly be a slower pace than what we're used to," added Zel.  
"You're right, you guys are boring," interjected a familiar voice.  
  
Xellos appeared, sitting in the chair that Lina would normally sit at.  
  
"Mr. Xellos, what are you doing here?" asked Amelia.  
"Well, it's a boring day around even for me; so I came to see if you guys were doing anything exciting. However, with Lina sick, that will be difficult," replied Xellos.  
"Say Xellos, you know a lot of weird stuff, right? Do you know if there is anything we can do to help with Lina's sneezing fire thing?" Gourry asked.  
"Hmm, as a matter of fact I can think of a remedy for that. A fish broth soup should do the trick," said Xellos.  
"A fish broth soup? If you haven't noticed, there are no bodies of water anywhere near this town. They don't even have fish on the menus at any restaurants in this town. Where do you suppose we get the fish?" tested Zel, suspiciously.  
"We Mazoku do have our secrets but for entertainment value I'll tell you. There is a lake about five miles away from here. It has been forbidden to anyone for years and not even mentioned on any maps. That's because the Monster Race have claimed it as their own personal lake but they lost interest in it. So now even we don't use it anymore and it is full of fish," explained Xellos.  
"We should go there and get fish for Miss Lina!" cheered Amelia.  
"Yeah!" agreed Gourry just as cheerful.  
"Yeah," agreed Zel in a huff.  
  
So Gourry, Amelia and Zel leave the inn, walked down the large hill, which the town was sitting on and walked through the forest, which laid at the bottom. Xellos stands at the edge of the hill and overlooks them, saying  
  
"This should be very interesting,"  
  
The group walked for miles through forests of trees until they finally spotted the lake. It was large for a normal-sized lake and tiny huts sat around the shore.  
  
"I wonder if there were Monsters living here," assumed Amelia.  
"I'd say so. Hey, do any of you have a fishing pole?" asked Gourry.  
"I do, Xellos tied to end of my cape..." sighed Zel, indicating the fishing pole which was stuck in a knot at the end of Zel's cape.  
"I'll do the fishing!" volunteered Gourry.  
  
Gourry walked over to the pole, ripped it out of Zel's cape, walked over to the lake and started fishing.  
  
"You know I just had a thought," interjected Amelia.  
"What's that?" Gourry asked.  
"What if Miss Lina wakes up suddenly, sneezes accidentally catches the inn on fire and falls back asleep while we're here fishing?"  
"Amelia, don't say things like that! Keep things like that to yourself!" scolded Gourry and Zel, trying not to worry about that.  
  
They waited for a few minutes until there was finally a tug on the line and Gourry pulled the fish out of the water. It was a very small Fish Person (for my own amusement, I sometimes call them "Noonsas").  
  
"Oh, so there are fish people in this lake, too? Well, throw it back and see if you can catch another fish," suggested Amelia.  
  
So Gourry did as he was told and started fishing again. This time, he caught an even bigger Noonsa. That's when it was revealed that the entire lake was full of Fish People.  
  
"Mr. Xellos tricked us! We can't use these kinds of fish for the broth soup!"  
"Lina would kill us if she ever found out. She'll eat just about anything but she refuses to get to close to them... because of something," mumbled Zel, blushing.  
"What's that?" asked Amelia.  
  
She interrupted by fire cracking. They looked to see that Gourry had tied the Noonsa and started a campfire.  
  
"Mr. Gourry, what are you DOING!" shouted Amelia.  
"Well, I'm hungry and if Lina isn't going to use, plus it's too big to throw back into the lake; I'll just eat it so it doesn't go to waste," explained Gourry.  
"But it has human arms and legs..." began Zel.  
"I'll just eat around them,"  
  
Amelia and Zel turned green in the face, then they hear a loud shrill of a whistle.  
  
"Stop right there!" interrupted a voice.  
  
A second later, a figure splashed out of the lake. It was a Noonsa with a blue police cap on its head, a police badge on him and carrying a whacking stick, which he slapped into his hand.  
  
"You violators are under arrest!" he declared.  
"Violators, what's going on here? What did we do?" panicked Amelia.  
"This lake is the kingdom where us Fish People live anybody who violates our laws are placed under arrest and punished!" replied the Police Fish Man.  
"What exactly are we being arrested for?" demanded Zel.  
"Kidnapping a minor, kidnapping with the intent of murder, attempted murder for trying to eat him, fishing without a license, and fishing in a Non-fishing zone!" replied the Police Fish Man.  
"What should we do?" asked Gourry.  
"If we fight them, we'll make things worse and look like real villains," reasoned Zel.  
"Ah, we're VILLANS!" cried Amelia .  
"Oh, I wish Lina was here!" cried Gourry.  
  
Meanwhile, Xellos was still watching from the edge of the hill, overlooking the lake.  
  
"Things are going according to plan," he boasted to himself. That's when Xellos detected a figure behind him, he turned sharply to see who it is. 


	2. Meow? Roar? Revenge of the Noonsas

Meow? Roar? Revenge of the Noonsas  
  
Lina was sleeping until a noise echoed from nearby. The noise was a laugh; the laugh was loud, annoying and full of hot air...  
  
"Ah, Nagha!" cried Lina, recognizing the sound and falling out of bed.  
  
When she fell out of bed, she sneezed and flames caught the bed on fire.  
  
"Aqua Crete!" she commanded and the flames were extinguished (with the bed being soaked in the process).  
  
She quickly threw on her clothes and ran out of the room. She ran out of the inn, went around the corner, through town and to the edge of the hill. There, she saw Xellos hunched over, covering his ears in wincing pain as Nagha laughed.  
  
"Nagha?! Xellos?! What are you two doing here?!" shouted Lina.  
"Well, I was here in town when I saw this Monster just standing here. I thought it was funny that he should be here just standing," replied Nagha, as she kept laughing.  
"Yeah, that is FUNNY isn't it? Xellos, what's going on?" demanded Lina.  
"Fine I'll tell you, just make her stop laughing!" cried Xellos in pain.  
"Okay, Hey Nagha; quit the hysterics would you?!"  
"Lina Inverse, after years of trying to find you; I your greatest rival Nagha the Serpent, challenge you!" declared Nagha.  
"Fine, Vans Reil!" cast Lina and Nagha was frozen solid.  
"That won't hold for too long. Now start explaining!" demanded Lina with a fire sneeze.  
"Well, your friends wanted to pass the time and so I told them that a fish broth soup would help with your ailment. I told them where they could find fish; in a lake about five miles away from here. That's all I'll say,"  
  
Xellos suddenly found himself in a headlock, then Lina used some wrestling moves on him.  
  
"If you don't tell me then I'll sneeze on you, melt the ice around Nagha, and make her laugh you until you can't take it anymore!" threatened Lina.  
"Okay, okay. That lake is actually a habitat where Fish People live; fishing there is forbidden and severely punished. Greater Lord Beasmaster told me to check it out because there is a rumor of a giant demon animal threatening all of the Fish Men," explained Xellos.  
"Wait, fishing is forbidden and you sent Gourry and the others there to fish! You are coming with me to help them..." ordered Lina.  
  
Then she sneezed on the frozen Nagha and the ice around her turned into water which soaked Nagha.  
  
"Lina, that wasn't fair!" shouted Nagha.  
"Nagha, drop it. Now, I need you to help me with something. You see my friends are in trouble and I need Xellos here to stay around... I want you to help by making sure he stays with me," explained Lina.  
"You expect me to help you?!" laughed Nagha.  
Yes, I'll give you something for it..." hinted Lina.  
"Really? How much?"  
"100 gold coins,"  
"Really?! Really....?" Switched Nagha now suspicious.  
"Yes, I know where you can get your hands on that," assured Lina.  
"Okay! You Monster, stay put and make things easier on yourself because I know your weaknesses, got it?" agreed Nagha, glaring at Xellos.  
  
The two seemed to be sending vibes to each other, which Lina noticed but decided to ignore them.  
  
"Let's hurry, who knows what'll happen to the everyone!"  
  
Gourry, Zel and Amelia were tied together and sat on a cliff above the lake. The mayor of the Fish People approached them.  
  
"For countless violations against us Fish People you are going to be punished while helping us out. You see, there is a horrible beast of a demon who threatens all of us. He demands that sacrifices be made to him or he'll eat all of us. So you will be the sacrifices sent to appease him," explained the Mayor Noonsa.  
"Appease? Is that like an apple?" asked Gourry.  
"No, stupid; it means to make us food for the demon beast," replied Zel.  
"Oh... so we're going to eat with the demon beast?"  
"No, he's going to eat us!"  
"This is hardly what I call justice!" interjected Amelia, pointing a finger at the fish men. "Shouldn't we be innocent before proven guilty, you haven't even heard our side of the story and yet you are sacrificing us to a demon beast? You are the real villains, and as villains you shall be...!"  
  
Continued Amelia but then she was interrupted by one of the Police Fish Men, place a brown sack back over Amelia head and tied her hands behind her back.  
  
"I don't recall placing sacks over their heads as part of the sacrificing," said one of the Fish Men to him.  
"It isn't required, I just did that because she was getting on my nerves," confirmed the Police Noonsa.  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook. There was a loud "thud" as feet were walking towards them and as it got closer to them the shaking got more violent.  
  
"There, there he is... the demon cat beast; Nekozilla!" announced the Mayor Noonsa.  
  
Around the corner entered a giant dragon-sized tabby cat. Literally, a gray house cat with black strips sat and licked its paws with its tongue revealing its enormous and exaggerated fang teeth (making him seem more like a Saber Tooth Tiger).  
  
"That's the Demon beast!" cried Gourry and Zel not knowing whether to laugh hysterically or be embarrassed that they'll be sacrificed to THAT.  
"What, what's going on? I can't see with this bag over my head!" whined Amelia.  
"You're better off not seeing him. It's like they said; a big, demon cat beast," commented Zel.  
"Nekozilla, here are the sacrifices to appease you!" declared the Mayor Noonsa.  
"Ha, ha, we get to watch him eat apples, right Zel?" giggled Gourry.  
"Where is Lina when you need her?" sighed Zel in frustration.  
  
Nekozilla stood up and glared at Gourry, Zel and Amelia. It advanced towards them, stepping around the water of the lake ('cause cats hate water) and meowed, which roared. Then it lifted its paws, extending its claws and started to take a swipe at them.  
Suddenly, a Fire Ball interrupted and a wall of flames stopped the cat in its tracks. Everyone looked across the lake to see Lina.  
  
"Lina!" said Gourry and Zel happy to see her.  
"Miss Lina, where?" asked Amelia voice.  
"Lina, they're being sacrificed to that Demon Cat," interjected Xellos, next to Lina.  
"That's not going to happen... Digger Volt!"  
  
Commanded Lina and a lightning spell spooked the cat and caused it to back away from the others.  
  
"Lina, use a Dragon Slave now!" suggested Zel.  
"No!" replied Lina firmly.  
"No?!" repeated everyone in unison.  
"Lina has never, refused to cast the Dragon Slave before. Lina, why won't you use the Dragon Slave?!" asked Gourry.  
"Because..." began Lina seriously. "I like cats," she replied, with a cute face and watery eyes.  
  
Gourry and the others fall over in exasperation.  
  
"Besides, Sis REALLY loves cats and if she heard that I killed a cat with one of my spells, she'd kill ME," added Lina.  
  
The cat regained its composure and leapt for the others.  
  
"Nagha, I need your help on something!" called Lina behind her.  
"What, really? What do you want me to do?"  
"Make a golem to fight that cat,"  
"Okay, but what should it be of?"  
"A cat is a fish's enemy, so what is a cat's enemy?" quizzed Lina.  
  
Xellos whispered the answer to Nagha and she nodded.  
  
"Oh, right.... Vue Vrimer!" commanded Nagha.  
  
That's when a giant golem began to form and loomed above Nekozilla. It was a golem of a dog. At the sight of the dog golem, the cat froze, hissed and got into defensive formation with fur pointing. The dog golem, spotted the cat and leapt at him. The two fought each other. There were loud "Meows" and loud "Barks" along with crashing.  
  
"Now that the cat is out of the way, don't you think that it's time we got this little scheme over with..." shouted Lina at the fish people.  
"What are you talking about?" demanded the Police Fish.  
"You see cat demons and dog demons couldn't be able to demand sacrifices. They just attack and eat when they are hungry, so they don't care whether there is a sacrifice or not. So somebody was ordering it to, isn't that right...!"  
  
Explained Lina pointing to the Fish Men with a fire sneeze. 


	3. A Fishy Situation

A Fishy Situation  
  
The Mayor Fish cackled evilly and floated above everyone and above the lake.  
  
"Very good, young lady. You were the only one able to figure that out. Yes, I was the one who ordered the demon cat to attack us," admitted the Mayor.  
"Why?!" demanded Gourry, Zel and Amelia.  
"Because, you have a grudge against Lord Beastmaster," interjected Xellos's voice.  
  
Xellos was now floating in the air with the Mayor Fish.  
  
"Yes, that damn Dark Lord favors cat and dog demon beasts over other demon beasts. She is biased, a disgrace to the Dark Lord Mazoku, and a traitor to us all!" growled the Mayor Fish.  
"That is where you've got things mixed up. YOU are the disgrace and a traitor to the Mazoku; that's why she sent me to take care of you. But if it should get out that a mutiny of any kind has occurred under her eyes; she will look bad so I can't lay a finger on you, or the other Mazoku will get suspicious," explained Xellos, with eyes opened and glaring at the Mayor Noonsa.  
"That's right Xellos, just disappear like you always do! You two-timing smiling moron! I'll take care of this guy like usual!" shouted Lina with a fire sneeze.  
"Gee thanks, but it's not like that..." replied Xellos, with a little whimper then he disappeared.  
"You little girl have got to learn to stay out of other people's business," growled the Mayor Noonsa.  
"I would but you're no person. Besides I'm Lina Inverse, getting into other people's business is what I do," she replied.  
"Lina Inverse, are you? Well then, in that case I'll have to fight you with my true form..." retorted the Mayor Noonsa.  
  
That's when he transformed into a gigantic and Dragon-sized.... Fish Man. Lina face faulted.  
  
"That's your true form? It's your normal form just bigger!" scolded Lina.  
"Lina, as much as we love hearing you taunt the big Fish Man; get us out of here!" interrupted Gourry.  
"Oops, right," realized Lina.  
  
She flew over to the others and quickly untied them (removing the bag from over Amelia's head too). The Giant Mayor Noonsa shot spikes from his scales (like the original Noonsa did) and the group dodged them.  
They threw several spells and Gourry used the Sword of Light but nothing seemed to work on him because of his steel-like scales.  
  
"No choice, looks like I'll have to blow it up in one shot! Zel, Amelia; throw a spell on him to keep him in one spot! Gourry, distract him and I'll finish him off with a Dragon Slave!" announced Lina.  
"Right!" everyone agreed.  
"Flow Brid!" Zel and Amelia cast.  
  
Their spells combined and swallowed the giant Fish Man in a wall of bright light. Gourry threw some shots from the SoL at the Fish Man while Lina started casting the Dragon Slave. As she chanted; Zel, Amelia and Gourry got behind her so not to get caught up in the attack.  
  
"...Let the fools who stand before me,  
Be destroy by the power  
You and I possess... Dragon Slave a...a...achoo!" finished Lina.  
  
Her fire sneezed caused her hands to be propelled above her, the impact caught her off guard and she lost concentration long enough for the center orb of the spell to threaten the ground below her (and everyone behind her for that matter). She struggled with all her might to keep the spell from touching the ground.  
Gourry sensed that something was wrong;  
  
"Lina, what's going on?!" he shouted to her.  
"Gourry, the Sword of Light! Quickly!" switched Lina.  
  
He got the hint and used the light blade to absorb the Dragon Slave and throw it at the giant Fish Man. Totally exhausted, Lina fell back, Amelia and Zel stepped in and grabbed her before she fell on the ground.  
The fish exploded and fish parts flew everywhere, filling the entire lake. When Gourry was done he turned his attention back onto Lina.  
  
"Are you okay, what happened back there?!" he asked.  
"Yeah, just my stupid cold got in the way," replied Lina and she sneezed fire on Amelia.  
"You should go back to bed Lina, everything seems to be resolved around here," suggested Zel.  
  
Lina nodded and the group walked back to the inn. Xellos who was standing by, grinned and started to walk away.  
  
"You're not going anywhere," interrupted Nagha's voice.  
  
Xellos looked behind him to see Nagha standing there with her hands on her hips ready to laugh.  
  
"Stop! Don't laugh, I can't stand it! Now leave me alone!" he shouted at her.  
"Where's the 500 gold coins you have?" Nagha interrogated him.  
"500 gold coins? What are you talking about?"  
"Lina told me that you have 500 gold coins with you, now give them to me!"  
"I'm a Monster! What would a Monster need 500 gold coins for?!"  
  
Nagha laughed and Xellos covered his ears in pain. She then grabbed him by a leg, hung him upside down and a small bag with gold coins in it fell out.  
  
"For human negotiations of course!" she replied, letting go of him and he lands with a "thud" on the ground.  
  
Nagha turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"You can never fool a Fooler!" she called out behind her at Xellos.  
"Really? Don't you know who one of Miss Lina's companions is...?"  
"No I don't and I don't care to know either! Don't you know how to keep things to yourself?" she replied.  
  
Xellos huffed then disappeared. Three days passed and the group was still at the same inn they were at the beginning of the story. Gourry and Zel were eating when Amelia entered the scene, walking down the stairs to where they were sitting and carrying a plate of food.  
  
"Any luck?" Zel asked.  
"Nope, none. She wouldn't even wake up. It's been three days and she's still sleeping. She won't even wake up to eat," replied Amelia.  
"What happened with that Dragon Slave must've really taken a lot out of her. She needs sleep to conquer that cold of hers but how long is it going to take...?" wandered Zel. "Say Gourry, why don't you try? I don't know if it'll make a difference but maybe you can get her to wake up," suggested Zel.  
"Really... hey, I know! I'll bring her something special to eat!" a flash of an idea went off.  
  
Gourry ran out of the inn, then came back a few minutes later with a plate of food in his hand. It was covered with something to keep it from getting cold so you can't tell what it is. Then he ran up the stairs and opened the door to Lina's room.  
Lina was mumbled something about her sister when a smell woke her up.  
  
"Oh, what's that horrible smell?!" she cried, covering her nose.  
"A special meal just for you," replied Gourry, indicating the plate in his hand.  
  
Lina quickly looked away with a green face.  
  
"Put it away! Put it away!" she begged.  
"Lina, it's food. Come on, you have to eat something and I got this for you," coaxed Gourry.  
"No, it smells gross!" replied Lina sneezing firing onto Gourry.  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
"Hey Lina, I've been thinking..." began Gourry.  
"Come on, the smell of that gross thing is bad enough but I don't need your stupid..." interjected Lina.  
"No, I want to say this. You know how before you said you wouldn't use a Dragon Slave on that Apple Cat because you like cats? Was that the real reason why you didn't want to use it?" continued Gourry.  
  
Lina looked away and didn't respond.  
  
"You know if you were too sick too use it; you should've said something. We would've understood and tried something else,"  
"No I couldn't do that, it would make me seem like I was too weak and couldn't handle anything," mumbled Lina.  
"You always throw Dragon Slaves with such ease that I never knew how dangerous and powerful they really are... until today. I could tell that you were struggling to keep it under control because of that cold. You don't need to worry about seeming weak. You're only human, it's okay to not be 100% all the time. There are times where you can't do everything that you normally do and if you need to you can ask for help. That's nothing to be ashamed of, trust me. Now then, get over that cold quickly 'cause I don't want be toast anymore," explained Gourry.  
  
Lina sighed then turned around and looked weirdly at the plate.  
  
"So what's in there anyway? What did you bring me to eat that smells that bad?" she asked curiously.  
  
Gourry uncovered the plate and revealed a part of a fin complete with an arm from that giant Fish Man that was blown up. Outside of the inn, Lina's shouting can be heard;  
  
"You idiot!"  
"What did I do?!"  
"You were going to give me THAT to eat!"  
"But Xellos said it was the best thing for your fire sneezing..."  
"That was a lie!"  
"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!"  
"That doesn't matter, you were going to give me something that I just blew up with a Dragon Slave to eat?!"  
"Be happy I brought it to you, I was going to eat it myself..."  
"It's a friggin Fish Person!"  
"So, it's still part fish!"  
"Yeah, but it's part human! It's got arms and legs!"  
"You can eat around that!"  
"You have got to be kidding, that's disgusting! I wouldn't be caught dead near one of those, I can't stand them!"  
"Why's that?"  
"None of your business you Jellyfish Brains!"  
"Hey now, calm down!"  
"A...a...choo!" 


End file.
